


No Smiles Behind Closed Doors

by hanarsweater



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarsweater/pseuds/hanarsweater
Summary: A rare look behind the mask of Commander Rosario Shepardx-posted from my writing blog





	

A heavy weariness weighed down her shoulders, her mouth set in a thin line. She was glad to be alone in her cabin, away from the rest of the crew. Such a look would surely worry them far more then it needed to.

She was normally full of jokes and smart remarks, but some days she felt like she deserved a medal for just getting out of bed. She was Commander Fucking Shepard, she had to keep a positive outlook on life and fix everyone’s problems. She wasn’t allowed feel sad, lonely, tired or just plain fed up.

Some days she just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, but she had a galaxy to save and no one else was going to do it while she got a few minutes of uninterrupted sleep. Was that really so much to ask. Just. A few minutes.

She dragged her hands down her face and took a deep breath. She was fine. She had to be. People were counting on her. She could have a breakdown later, she had a job to do.


End file.
